Geisha
by Fai-kitty and Kuro-woof
Summary: Kurogane goes to a bar and meets a geisha girl. Kuro x Fai


Fai-kitty: This is our first co-authored fic and sadly it was written almost entirely by me. Kuro-woof wrote a word or two though so I'll give her some credit.

* * *

Geisha

I have a rather strange story to relate to you all today. We recently traveled to a land known as Yokoito. This world is much like my own – their text is nearly identical, the clothing is the same, the architecture is very similar, and the plants and animals are the same as well. But the most important point to my story is that the types of people you find in this world and my own are very much alike. There are ninja, royalty, commoners, geishas…

Why did I mention the geisha girls? Well, it's honestly because they're a major part of my story.

When we first arrived in this land, Fai had commented on the fact that he had seen many beautiful girls in the taverns. I tried to explain to him what a geisha was but he seemed to picture them as over-glorified brothel girls. Though I only think of a geisha as a pretty girl who talks sweetly to you and keeps you company until you pick up pay your bar taband leave, I suppose I have to agree with Fai's equation in many a case.

Anyway, upon our arrival in this world, we went straight to an inn for lodging - or well – we went to find a bunch of gamblers for Sakura to win us a fortune off of and then went to the inn for lodging.

It was our first night in this world and I was all alone. Mokona had gone with Syaoran and Sakura to speak to other people and perhaps root up some information about one of Sakura's feathers. Fai had gone off on his own to god knows where. As I said, I was alone.

After a while, I had decided that sitting alone in a room in an in was far too boring, so I dressed properly for going outside and went to the nearest tavern. It had been far too long since I last had rice wine and I had seen a sign for it in front of that tavern earlier.

Hoping my language would be close enough to theirs to get my point across, (without Mokona I had no translator) I walked in and sat down. "Sake please," I said to the barkeep. The language appeared to be close enough, for the man brought me a small jar of sake and a cup. However, before I could pour myself a drink, an exceedingly pale hand reached out and poured it for me. I turned around and found the most beautiful geisha I had ever seen standing beside me. She was slender and as pale as an apparition – and without the help of paint I had noticed. She had intensely ice blue eyes and very light blonde hair which was pulled back tightly in a bun except for the shorter hairs in front that swept across her face and came down before her ears.

"You look so lonely," she said as she placed the cup delicately in my hand. I did not understand – the language barrier proved to be much worse than I thought – but I could tell what she said from the way she looked at me. We sat together for quite some time, talking though we could barely understand each other.

She had introduced herself as Haikan. I told her she had a beautiful name and she laughed softly. She took the empty cup and filled it with fresh sake from the jar. I accepted the cup and drank from it again. As I set the cup down, she touched her hand to my face.

"I've never been so attracted to anyone before," she said as she turned my head to gaze into her shimmering eyes.

I might have been effected to do what I did after this point by the rice wine but I meant it all deep down.

"You're positively beautiful. I've never met a woman quite like you," I responded, resting my one rough hand against her smooth and delicate cheek and kissed her. It was only a matter of time before I found myself taking this perfect beauty back with me to the inn.

As I shut the door to my room, she sat don on my bed. I came over to her and sat down as well. We draped our arms around each other's necks and kissed hungrily as though this was the one and only brush with love that either of us would ever have. I found myself pulling the one side of her pale blue kimono off her shoulder and she pulled away.

"I have something I must say," she insisted.

I merely kissed her again and smiled as I finally informed her, "I know it's you, Fai. I've known all along."

Fai just laughed and smiled as he pulled the padding out of the chest area of the kimono. "What gave me away?" he asked me.

"No man woman or child I have ever seen has hands quite as pale as these," I took his hands on mine and began to kiss him again as I softly lowered him down onto the bed.


End file.
